


Brokuroo Discovers Fanarts of Themselves

by Pseudolirium



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Are they or aren't they, Dialogue, Humor, M/M, Yaoi, bokuro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: Bokuto whistles."Isn't that your setter.""Kenma doesn't wear lipstick.""Why am I always the one in a skirt?!" Kuroo moans after opening the 5th image of him in a skirt while Bokuto sneakily saves it when Kuroo acts like an anguished teen."You've got the legs for it bro."Or Brokuroo discovers fanarts of themselves.





	

“Bro! There's a fanart of you in a skirt!”

“No way!”

“To be fair, you look hot in it.”

 

Bokuto whistles.

"Isn't that your setter."

"Kenma doesn't wear lipstick."

"Why am I always the one in a skirt?!" Kuroo moans after opening the 5th image of him in a skirt while Bokuto sneakily saves it when Kuroo acts like an anguished teen.

"You've got the legs for it bro."

 

"Genderbend?"

-click- -click-

"I've got boobs. Humoungous racks."

"Your hair's still messy. Hurhur."

"I'd hit me."

"Yeah me too."

"I mean hit me, not you.

....

“Anything to confess bro?”

“Of course, I'd hit you even if you didn’tsuddenly grow boobs.”

“Dude.”

“Dudette.”

And Kuroo smacks him/on the shoulder.

Bokuto grins and returns it.

 

“Oops.”

“I accidentally clicked it.”

“Clicked what?”

“…”

“That was the share button”

 

"Guys? Anything you have to confess?"

Akaashi raises an eyebrow.

On his line group were fanarts of  yaoi Bokuto and Kuroo in nudes .

 

“Wait! Those are just fanarts!”

"You mean those aren't true?" Lev looks at his captain and the other questioningly.

"Of course it isn't! What kind of a pervert do you think I am?"

"Yeah, we're not exhibitionists or something."

Their team mates just stared at them.

Bokuto thought he could hear a mutter.

“…probably the type to do it anywhere."


End file.
